


SPN vore drabble thingy #3

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: G/T, M/M, Macro/Micro, Microphilia, Mouthplay, Vore, dean sucks cas' tiny dick, no swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's just fucking vore what do you want from me





	SPN vore drabble thingy #3

**Author's Note:**

> hi yeah i write vore so please click off if you don't like it  
> or stay  
> i dont fuckin care
> 
> if you dont know what vore is
> 
> Vorarephilia (often shortened to vore) is a paraphilia characterized by the erotic desire to be consumed by, or sometimes to personally consume, another person or creature, or an erotic attraction to the process of eating in general. Since vorarephilic fantasies cannot usually be acted out in reality, they are often expressed in stories or drawings shared on the Internet. The word vorarephilia is derived from the Latin vorare (to "swallow" or "devour"), and Ancient Greek φιλία (philía, "love").
> 
> anyways im going to bed after i upload this

Castiel was too limp to struggle anymore as his futile efforts resulted in more of his energy being wasted away. He didn’t even have that much grace to begin with, and he was honestly exhausted as the tongue wouldn’t leave him alone. It was like some cavern, wet and humid and he wasn’t enjoying one second of it, at all. It was like torture to him, and the satisfied noises Dean made occasionally didn’t help for the embarrassment factor. One minute he was being kneaded at with that tongue, then he was shifted to the other cheek and being pressed up against his teeth.

It was only because he was being too critical, annoying the hunter into doing research. Dean was sprawled out, books and papers covering the bunker’s table around his general radius. He didn’t want to stay this size for any longer, and this was one of the main reasons why. He would never hear the end of it and he knew it. It was already extremely dehumanizing being treated like a stupid candy just to suck on for a while and swallow. He hoped Dean wouldn’t get to the last step though anyways.

The saliva he was covered in didn’t help anyways. He’d figured if he was dryer then it would’ve been less torturous for him, but Dean thought ahead and made sure to lick and prod him with his tongue before putting him fully in his mouth. It was all over him, in his hair, soaked into his clothes and all over his body, and he kept getting covered in more as it went on.

Whenever Dean got bored of the certain position Cas was in, he’d flip him over or slosh him around his mouth for a minute. It was never truly still and there was always that stupid slimy muscle that kept twirling and twisting around him, trying to suck out every single flavor he could. He was already slick and covered in saliva, and he only wore a thin layer of clothing, mostly because Dean stripped him down to just his undershirt and pants. It’d be a lot more uncomfortable with the trenchcoat anyways.

Now the angel was at a slight still in Dean’s mouth, being pressed up against his hard palate. The more he tried to struggle and squirm now would result in the tongue pressing him harder against the roof of his mouth. He grunted, wishing it would just stop already as he heard a soft swallow from behind him. He just wanted out, but at this rate, he was scared that he would have to put up with this for a couple more hours. Honestly, he didn’t think he’d be able to handle it after a few more minutes.

Dean kept going at it, loving the way that Cas moved around in his mouth. The more he pressed him against his mouth, the more he wriggled, making him press slightly harder. It was a surreal feeling and went by so many of his morals, but Cas was being annoying beforehand anyways and needed to put the angel somewhere. The taste was hard to describe, mostly salty but sweet at the same time. There was nothing to compare it to really, it was one of a kind. He wanted to drag it out for as long as he could, savoring it the most he could.

But for now, he needed to pay Cas’ back for it. Mostly to soften the blow he’d get when he’s done with it.

He moved his tongue, now feeling the small figure press up against his teeth with a testing push. When he felt him try to move away, he started with his tongue, dragging it down until he felt where his legs were

Castiel tried pushing against the tongue, jerking in reaction when it grazed over his legs and face. He was pressed up against the back of the hunters front teeth, his back pressed up against it. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it was as comfortable as he was gonna get at this point. 

After a while of feeling him down, he expected Dean to flip him over to another part of his mouth, but instead, the tongue started to press against his stomach, trailing down to his- Oh fuck.

Dean’s tongue swirled around Cas’ crotch, smirking when he heard him made a surprised noise. It was a few seconds of thrashing and wriggling until he accepted it, knowing either way, he didn’t have a chance to stop it. No matter how many unsexy thoughts he put into his mind, the friction was too much, paired with the thick saliva which almost acted as some sort of weird lube, his cock betrayed him and he was already hard, trying not to thrust into his stupid giant tongue.

Dean’s mouth opened slightly, and he felt the cold air blow over him as the warm tongue kept grinding against him. No matter how much he tried to show he wasn’t interested, it didn’t help with the noises that were escaping his mouth. The slight blubbering of Castiel gasping out to go faster didn’t change anything. The hunter kept his rhythm, only speeding up slightly after a few minutes. 

After a while, it became too much, and he kept getting closer and closer. Castiel was a mess, that tongue still working in that same damn rhythm. He cried out, begging for Dean to just please go faster. After a while, the Winchester finally picked up speed, his tongue circling all around his crotch and just a tiny bit on his stomach. Castiel thrusted into the tongue, trying to get as much friction against his clothed cock as possible. It got too much, and he was almost panting. With a small groan, he spilled all over his tongue, which kept rocking him through his orgasm. It felt amazing, but he’d never admit that to him, mostly keep whatever pride he had left still. Even the happy noise that Dean had made when he was finished made him flush red, huffing as he rode it out.

 

It felt like the longest orgasm he’d ever had, and even after he was done, his tongue kept going, which made him squeak, overly sensitive. After a few shouts and wriggles, Dean got the memo. With a careful hand, fingers wrapped around Cas’ leg and pulled him out slowly, saliva still sticking to him as cold air washed over him. 

He was dangled by the hunter by his leg, who smirked at him. “Dean.” He warned with a glare, wiping his thick saliva off his face with a hint of disgust. He didn’t wanna deal with this today, not anymore at least. His pride was already completely demolished anyways, he didn’t think it could get worse. At least he didn’t swallow him whole. 

“C’mon, it wasn’t that bad,” Dean said amused, poking him in the stomach. Cas’ hands shot down and tried shoving his finger away. “We could go for round two.”

“If you even try, I’ll make sure to slice up your tongue.” Cas’ hissed nonchalantly, feeling the finger retreat. “I’m not a toy.”

Cas stayed dangled by his leg until Dean got bored with him, putting down the tiny angel and returning to his original task. He, of course, knew not to be near Dean now until this spell wore off taking his place across the bunkers’ long table.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me kudos god i wrote half of this in class


End file.
